


Birthday Kisses

by cowboykylux



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Bartender Reader, Bartenders, Birthday, Clyde Logan is a Sweetheart, Crushes, Duck Tape Bar & Grill (Logan Lucky), F/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: It’s your birthday, and he’s nervous, palm real sweaty. He’s nervous because he’s gonna ask you out, he’s finally decided. After two months of an insufferable crush, he’s finally gonna fuckin’ do something about it.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Birthday Kisses

He ain’t never seen someone as beautiful as you, as talented as you, before.

Sometimes it’s too much, far too much, watching you expertly make drinks that took Clyde too long to master, watching you make ‘em real easy, serve ‘em up with a smile. It’s definitely too much when you direct that pretty smile towards him – he swears his heart is gonna stop.

It’s your birthday, and he’s nervous, palm real sweaty. He’s nervous because he’s gonna ask you out, he’s finally decided. 

After two months of an insufferable crush, he’s finally gonna fuckin’ do something about it.

But he’s nervous, and he waits waits waits until the bar closes, until it’s just you and him wiping down the counters, the glow of the bar lights all hazy from leftover smoke off of Earl’s cigarettes hanging in the air.

You’re an angel, and he’s nervous.

“Darlin’?” He asks, calls you that because that’s what he always calls you, asks real quiet, real soft, almost hoping you won’t hear so he doesn’t have to put his heart out on the line.

His crush was hard to deal with, but rejection would be untolerable, and the terror of that possibility starts creepin’ up in his chest and makes him wish he never brought anything up at all.

You hear him, because o’course you do, you’re always listening to him, you’re the only one that ever does, the only one who ever really does.

“Yes honey?” You ask, because _you_ always call _him_ that, and it makes his ears go red as he casts his gaze down.

Honey and darlin’, sometimes he forgets that you have other names, with how often those endearments are exchanged.

“I was just wonderin’, if you had any plans, for the night.” He doesn’t look at you when he speaks, afraid if he looks at you he’ll blurt it all right out, all the _I love you_ s and the _please be mine_ s. “It bein’ your birthday and all.”

You’re quiet for a moment, and Clyde starts preparing for the worst, swallows hard and steels himself for rejection. But he doesn’t find pity or an ounce of discomfort in your eyes, when you walk over to him and tilt his head down to meet your gaze.

“Well…I was planning on doing somethin’ I’ve wanted to for a real long time.” You confess, and that has his pulse racing for an altogether different reason – because surely you wouldn’t be so sweet to him if you didn’t want him, right?

“Oh,” Clyde gulps, thinking, hoping, praying praying praying, “Mind me askin’ what’s that?”

Now it’s your turn to blush, and Clyde finds he’s never seen a prettier sight in all his life, than in the empty bar in the middle of the night.

“Stealing a kiss from a very handsome bartender.” You whisper, making his eyes go wide as saucers.

“Me?” He asks, because he has to make sure, has to know this is for real.

“I don’t see anyone else here.” You nod, and he grins, and you grin, and you kiss ever so gently, and the facial hair makes you chuckle and soon you’re laughing against one another, laughing because y’all could’ve had this for so long.

But it’s enough to have it now, and it’s enough to laugh about it now, because you’ll have the rest of your lives together if you want it now.

And you do – you do, you do, you do.


End file.
